Varios Corações, um só Sentimento
by mah-hime
Summary: História totalmente romantik com tdos os casais de InuYasha!


**FanFic: Vários Corações, um só Sentimento.(nuss, passei a aula de gestão da pensando nesse nome...)**

Opinião da beta: CyberTamis

Oi genteee! Nossa, foi mt mt mt legal pra mim betar essa fic, até porque eu amo ela e adooooooro a writter dela! XD

então, eu achei essa fic muito muito fofa, principalmente os "love moments" do meu casal preferido Miroku e Sango.

gostei tbm dos momentos Inu e Kag e, (por incrível que pareça) Kouga e Ayame. Pra quem não sabe, eu DETESTO a Ayame, e são poucas as fics desse casal q me agradam (ciúme é foda mesmo...)

espero q tenham curtido essa oneshot tanto qnto eu ter curtido betado.

bjo, moçada! E mandem reviews, pq a minha migona MAH-HIME merece!

**

* * *

Inicio da fic:**

**InuYasha sacou a tetsussaiga(ate hoje naum descobri se é assim q escreve...). Estava prestes a usar a _ferida do vento_.**

**-Hei, cachorrinho. Vai terminar com ele sozinho? –** **_Kouga provocando._**

**_Kagome, Ayame, Shippou, Sango e Mirok observavam a batalha de Kouga e InuYasha contra mais um poderoso youkai subordinado de Narak_.**

**-Quem é cachorrinho aqui, lobo fedido? – _InuYasha respondeu à provocação._**

**-Ora... Cara de cachorro, esta me desafiando, é? **

**-Lobo fedido...**

-"**Ai, ai" – _pensava Mirok_ –" eles não estavam lutando contra o youkai?". _Todos ali como num ler de pensamento, pensavam exatamente o mesmo que o hoshi._**

**-Idiotas, estão me ignorando? – _o youkai enfurecido, já que tinha sido deixado de lado, atacou Inu e Kouga certeiro._**

**InuYasha! – _Agome preocupou-se. Todos se preocuparam._**

**_Sango junto com Kirara atacou, porem, o ataque não surtiu nenhum efeito. Mirok pensou abrir seu buraco do vento, mas... (vcs sabem... como sempre la estavam àqueles benditos insetos...)._**

_**Inu e Kouga já estavam de pé novamente. Estavam também irritados...**_

**-Monstro miserável... – _Kouga_ – como ousa nos interromper numa discussão tão seria?**

**_Todos, menos InuYasha, é claro, ficaram pasmados ao ouvirem isso._ "Nossa! Eles levam as indiferenças a sério mesmo..." – _pensavam com cara de bobos._**

**-É seu monstrengo... Agora eu vou acabar com você! – _Inu convencido._**

**-Nada disso cara de cachorro – _Kouga interrompeu_ – Quem vai acabar com ele sou eu.**

"**Começaram de novo..." - _pensavam todos, inclusive o youkai._**

**-Ei Kagome! – _Ayame chamou kagome._**

**-O que foi Ayame?**

**-Escuta... – _Ayame começou a cochichar com Kagome alguma coisa._**

**_Inu e Kouga continuavam a discussão. O youkai se enfurecia:_**

**Vou acabar com vocês de uma v... – _o monstro caiu no chão._**

**_Inu e Kouga olharam para onde seus companheiros se encontravam. kagome havia atirado uma flecha onde se encontrava o fragmento do youkai e Ayame havia usado seu ataque._**

**-Vamos la... – _Kagome gritou_ – terminem com ele logo.**

**-É... Antes que ele se levante novamente. –_ terminou Ayame._**

**_Kouga atacou. Inu esperou q o youkai lobo se afastasse do youkai._**

**_FERIDA DO VENTO!_**

* * *

**... Algum tempo dpois ...**

* * *

**-Ei InuYasha... – _Kagome._**

**-O que foi?**

**-Como será q estão todos?**

**-Devem estar bem...**

**-O Shippou ficou com a vovó Kaede, disse que vai aprender coisas importantes, como fazer remédios, pra poder nos ajudar depois. –_ disse Kagome sorrindo_.**

**InuYasha a ouvia.**

**-A Sango resolveu visitar sua vila. Não quer abandonar o lugar onde morou com sua família... O Mirok a acompanhou.**

**-Aquele monge... – _InuY desconfiado_ –Será que ele não vai tentar nada com a Sango Kagome?**

**-Acho que não... Apesar de tudo, ele gosta muito da Sango... Mesmo sendo um mulherengo. - _Kagome sorriu._**

**-O Kouga... **

**-O que tem aquele lobo Kagome? – _InuY interrompeu Kagome sem admitir o ciúme._**

**-Ai InuY...Antes de reclamar, deixa eu terminar...**

**-Ta bom... – _InuY irritado_.**

**-O Kouga foi pra sua casa, e a Ayame foi atrás dele... Ela quer passar um tempo por perto. – _Terminou com cara de boba apaixonada pensando_: "Eles formam um belo casal! Aiai...!".**

**-Que cara é essa Kagome? – _InuY apontando seu indicador bem no rosto de Agome_.**

**-Hunf! Você não entende nada mesmo, ne? – _Kagome inconformada começou a caminhar deixando InuY parado ali com cara de desentendido._**

**_Uma nevoa surgia. Um frio estranho aumentava. Pequenos flocos de neve começaram a cair. Não se via mais nada..._**

**-O que? Neve nessa época do ano? – _InuY._**

**

* * *

... No vilarejo dos Exterminadores de Youkais ...

* * *

**

**-Hei Sango. – _Miroku chamando Sango._**

**-O que foi senhor hoshi-sama?**

**-Você não fica triste em voltar aqui? – _Miroku olhando ao redor_ – Você não prefere esquecer tudo?**

**-Sabe Miroku. – _disse Sango com um sorriso triste_ - Apesar de todo sofrimento, apesar das lembranças ruins, aqui também é o lugar onde passei os melhores e mais felizes momentos da minha vida. Existe ainda a esperança que é meu irmãozinho Kohaku... Eu não quero abandonar esse lugar, por isso... Vou cuidar dele para que quando tudo isso acabar, eu voltar a viver aqui junto de Kohaku, para sermos uma família e voltarmos finalmente a ser feliz! – _terminou a exterminadora._**

**-Sango... – _Miroku sorriu._**

**-E então hoshi, porque veio comigo?**

**-Por que... – _Mirok não terminou de falar... Ficou sem graça._**

**-Hunf! – _Sango brava_ – Se você veio com terceiras intenções pode ir embora!**

**-Não é isso... – _Mirok abaixou a cabeça serio._**

**-Hã? – _Sango não entendera_.**

**-Escuta Sango, Narak ainda esta sumido por ai espreitando. Nunca se sabe quando ele vai atacar... Mesmo que estejamos de folga pra descansar uns dias, não podemos nos distrair ou ficarmos sozinhos.**

**-É... – _Sango sorria de felicidade por dentro_.**

**-Vou dar uma volta. – _Miroku saindo._**

**-Esta certo, volte logo... – _Sango._**

-"**Este monge... Espero que não encontre nenhuma moça por ai..." _pensava Sango enciumada._**

**_Miroku caminhava pensativo nos arredores da aldeia. No caminho, encontrou uma linda jovem. Estava vestida com um belo vestido de véu colorido, carregava em uma mão uma cesta cheia de flores belíssimas. As mesmas flores adornavam seus cabelos longos e lilás, da cor de seus olhos..._**

-"**Uma fada..." – _pensava Miroku encantado._**

**-Ola senhor! – _disse a menina meiga._**

**-O - oi! – _Mirok estava vermelho._**

**-Gostaria de comprar flores? – _ofereceu a jovem._**

**-Só se você tiver um filho meu... – _Mirok já perto da moça segurando suas mãos._**

**-Essas flores – _continuou a menina sem dar bola às intenções de Miroku_ – são raríssimas. Essa – _disse ela tomando em mãos uma das flores_ – trás a coragem, essa, a felicidade, essa, o amor... Ah! Elas também têm um ótimo perfume, experimente! – _terminou a garota misteriosa, estendendo uma flor púrpura até o nariz do monge._**

**_Miroku aspirou ao pólen da flor:_**

**-O-o que é isso? N-não consigo me mexer, minha visão... Esta embaçada...**

**-Huhu... Calma senhor monge! Logo tudo vai voltar ao normal... Quer dizer, quase tudo... – _dizia a menina em tom provocador_ – O pólen dessa flor é muito perigoso, em contato com seu sangue – _com um espinho a jovem misteriosa fazia um corte na palma da mão de mirok depositando nele mais pólen_ – ele causa alucinações terríveis, as mais temíveis... huhuhu!**

**-P-porquê fez isso?**

**-Alguém com o nome Naraku me pediu... Disse que você cairia na armadilha, porque o senhor monge não resiste a nenhuma mulher bonita. Huhuhu. – _gargalhava a moça_ - Bom, ele fez uma boa escolha... Eu sou linda! – _convencida._**

**_Miroku ouvia imóvel._**

**-Ah! Tem uma maneira de terminar com o efeito desse pólen... É só beber um chá dessa mesma flor, a CALAMITY (eu que inventei essa flor e esse nome...ela não existe).**

**-Calamity... – _pensava Miroku._**

**-Ah, ainda tem mais! Depois das ilusões vem a febre, o sono... Logo... a morte! Minhas florzinhas são maravilhosas, não? – _debochava a garota de Miroku._**

-"**Calamity..." – _ainda pensava o monge, tentado memorizar esse nome._**

**-Só que – _recomeçara a jovem_ – não adianta nada eu dizer isso pra você... Vai estar tão apavorado que nem vai lembrar... Ninguém esta aqui pra ouvir isso pra poder te ajudar depois. Você não tem salvação... Huhuhuhuhu -_terminou de dizer isso e sumiu_.**

**_Anoitecera._**

**-Onde será que aquele monge se meteu? Faz tempo que ele saiu... – _Sango preocupada._**

_"**TUM". Um estrondo veio de um galpão que se encontrava ao lado de onde Sango estava. Ela correu ate lá.**_

**-Miroku... ?– _A garota ficou inconformada com o que via._**

**-Saia daqui Sango! – _gritou Miroku lutando com uma... caixa?_**

**-O-o que esta fazendo? **

**-São muitos, não quero que você se machuque, sai daqui!**

**-O-o que? **

**S-e esses insetos não estivessem aqui...**

**-M-mas Miroku... – _dizia sango procurando ao redor_ – aqui não tem nenhum inseto... **

**-Buraco do vento!**

**-Porque esta usando o buraco do vento? O que esta acontecendo hoshi? – _sango desesperada._**

**-Só assim é possível derrotar tantos... **

**-Tantos...? – _Sango não entendia_.**

**-Acabou. – _Miroku disse isso após sugar todas as caixas que estavam no local._**

**-Por que fez isso Miroku?**

**-Sango! Você esta bem?**

**-E - estou...**

-"**O que aconteceu com o Mirok essa tarde? Porque ele esta agindo dessa forma?" - _pensava Sango._**

**-O que! – _gritou Mirok olhando pro seu buraco de vento (que estava lacrado_) – não pode ser... – _disse apavorando-se._**

**-O que houve Miroku? – _Sango se aproximava lentamente dele._**

**-Nao se aproxime – _disse Mirok se afastando_ – o buraco de vento, ele... ele esta me sugando! –_ os olhos do monge estavam sem brilho e demonstravam apenas medo._**

**-Se acalme. Não esta acontecendo nada! – _Sango continuava se aproximando, tentando acalma-lo, ele, se afastava, tentando protege-la de nada._**

**_Miroku deu de costas com a parede, não tinha mais como se afastar. Foi escorregando ate ficar sentado no chão, encostado ali mesmo, no canto._**

**uMe conta Miroku, o que esta acontecendo? – _Sango preocupada se aproximava cada vez mais._**

**uNao se aproxime...Eu não quero te machucar. – _dizia ele desesperado, com lagrimas de pavor nos olhos._**

**-Mi-Miroku... – _Dos olhos da exterminadora também escorreram lagrimas de desespero, porque ela queria ajudar e nao sabia o que se passava._**

**-Se afaste de mim Sango. – _gritou o monge fechando os olhos. As lagrimas escorreram._**

**-Sango jogou-se ao lado de Miroku e o abraçou tentando acalma-lo. "Eu nunca o vi assim... O que aconteceu Miroku?" – _pensava ela enquanto abraçava o rapaz forte, confortando-o._**

**-A-adeus... – _disse ele baixinho olhando pros olhos de Sango._**

**-Calma... Eu estou aqui... – _acariciava ela os cabelos do monge._**

**-Fuja... Eu sou um perigo pra você... Sango**

**-Miroku – _sussurrava a garota_ – você nunca foi um perigo pra mim... Sempre me protegeu e esteve do meu lado... Agora, estou aqui pra te ajudar! –_ uma lagrima escorreu dos olhos de Sango._**

**-Eles voltaram! São muitos! Fuja por favor, Sango... – _Mirok tentou sair de entre os braços de Sango._**

**_A exterminadora se ajoelhou em frente ao monge que ainda permanecia sentado e colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros dele, prensando-o contra a parede._**

**-Escuta Mirok! Você não pode se render a essas ilusões, acorde! – _mesmo chorando, Sango dizia essas palavras firmemente._**

**_Mirok olhava pra ela imóvel com os olhos negros e sem brilho...estava distante._**

**-Por favor! Volte pra mim... – _chorava_ – Se lembra Mirok? Você não queria ter um filho meu? Eu aceito! – _a garota tentava de todas as formas despertar Mirok que estava em choque._ – Eu te amo! Volte por favor! – _Gritava Sango balançando o monge desesperadamente._**

**_Nenhuma reação. Sango se aproximou. Com sua mão contornou o rosto do monge... Estava quente e suava frio... Aproximou ainda mais seu rosto ao dele. O choro não se continha. Ela fechou os olhos e tocou seus lábios molhados com lagrimas nos dele. Ficou assim por algum tempo, esperando alguma reação, nem que essa fosse uma apalpada._**

**_Os olhos do monge aos poucos foram voltando a ter cor. Era uma cor ofusca fraca, mais ele estava consciente._**

**-Sango? – _Miroku estava fraco e sua voz quase não saia._**

**Hoshi! – _sorriu sango_.**

**-Calamity... A flor... O chá... – _o monge dizia isso repetidamente._**

**-O que é Calamity? – _a garota se desesperava vendo que Miroku estava fechando os olhos._**

**_Miroku desmaiou nos braços de Sango, abraçado a ela. Ele tremia... Estava com febre. Sango o deitou e o cobriu com carinho, saindo junto de Kirara._**

* * *

**... No vilarejo da vellha kaede Sango pede ajuda ...**

* * *

**-**

**Esta planta, Calamity é perigosa... Ela cura os maus que ela mesma causa. - _Kaede._**

**-E o que ela causa Sra. Kaede? - _Sango._**

**-Ilusões... Medos ocultos da pessoa que a deixam em choque... Depois vem o sono, os pesadelos e depois...**

**-E depois... – _uma pequena lagrima escorreu dos olhos de Sango._**

**-Depois... A morte... Porem, há um jeito de reverter a situação.**

**-Qual Kaede?**

**-O chá feito com ela mesma... Calamity. – _Kaede seria_ – Ela pode ser encontrada aqui perto, no Pico Calamity, porem, esse pico é muito mais traiçoeiro do que a própria planta que da nome à ele.**

**Sango terminou de ouvir Kaede e partiu com Kirara.**

**-Hei, Sango! Porque queria saber sobre isso? – _Kaede gritando sem obter resposta._**

**_Sango foi ate o Pico. Realmente era traiçoeiro. Ela passou por muitos apuros, se feriu demais, lutou contra youkais... Encontrou a flor maldita... A apanhou e retornou para onde havia deixado Mirok._**

**_Ela estava exausta e muito ferida. Depois de ter dado o chá à Mirok, a garota se rendeu ao cansaço e desmaiou. Desmaiou ao lado do monge, com a mão sobre o peito dele. Estava aliviada agora. _**

**_Dormiam. O sol, já raiava no céu._**

* * *

**... Kouga e Ayame...**

* * *

**-Ei, Kouga...**

**-O que foi Ayame? – _falou Kouga de um jeito arrogante._**

**-Porque você fia perturbado quando estou por perto?**

**-Não é com você. – _bravo._**

**-Parece até que você me odeia... – **

**_-_Ninguém manda você ficar correndo atrás de mim...**

**V-ocê ainda não percebeu que a Kagome gosta do InuYasha? – _disse a loba enfurecida_ – Hunf... – _Ayame partiu nervosa._**

**_Kouga ficou observando ela sumir por entre as arvores, pensando com palavras doces: "Você não sabe de nada... sua boba..."._**

**_Ayame caminhava já há algum tempo. Parou um instante para observar lindas borboletas que sobrevoavam um lindo campo de flores. Era maravilhoso! Uma das borboletas pousara em sua mão. Era enorme e colorida. Ayame nunca tinha visto uma borboleta daquele tamanho..._**

**-Ai! - _a youkai loba deu um gritinho olhando para sua mão. A borboleta havia feito um pequeno corte ali. A garota não percebeu, mais, no local do corte, a borboleta depositou algo... Um fragmento de jóia!_**

-"**Não sabia que borboletas tinham ferrão..."- _pensava a garota consigo enquanto via a borboleta voar para longe._**

**-Ei Ayame! – _Kouga apareceu veloz._**

**-Hã!**

**-Porque essa admiração?**

**-Nada... Uma borboleta me picou!**

**-Garota, desde quando borboletas picam? – _disse o youkai lobo pegando a mão da menina e examinando o ferimento._**

**-Picam desde hoje, viu?**

**-Vamos embora logo... – _Kouga meio sem paciência_.**

**-Certo.**

-"**Ai! Ele se preocupa comigo!" – _pensava a garota caminhando ao lado do youkai lobo_.**

**-Que cara de boba é essa Ayame? **

**-Nada não... Só queria saber como você soube que eu me feri?**

**-Senti o cheiro do seu sangue...**

**_Foram._**

* * *

**... Alguém espreita nas sombras ...**

* * *

**-O que será que Naraku quer com essa lobinha? – _sussurrou Kagura vendo Kouga e Ayame partirem._**

**-Você quer saber Kagura? – _Naraku surgiu atrás dela_ – Eu emprestei um fragmento praquela garotinha... Ela vai dar um jeito nos lobos pra mim, e trazer os fragmentos de Kouga... Huhuhuhu! Além do mais, os dois vão brigar até a morte, e, o que restar, não vai agüentar a consciência de ter matado o outro e... Huhuhuhu!- _terminou Naraku._**

**_Kikyou observa a conversa escondida._**

**-Você vai controlá-la... – _concluiu Kagura_ - Pensei que você tivesse mais preocupação com InuYasha e seus amigos... – _supôs._**

**-Eles já estão sendo bem cuidados... Huhuhuhu!**

**-O que você fez dessa vez?**

**-Pro monge dei flores... A exterminadora, preocupada, foi sozinha ate o Pico Calamity e esta a beira da morte. – _disse Narak._**

**-E InuYasha e aquela humana?**

**-Pra eles dei o frio repentino, que qqer humano comum congela rapidamente... Sem aquela garota esse hanyou não é nada... Huhuhu... A vida dele não vai ter mais sentido sem aquela garota... Huhuhuhuhu!**

**-No final... Você vai levar a melhor... É o que acha? – _disse Kagura cínica._**

**-Não ache graça nisso, pois você é que pode se enganar! – _repondeu Naraku mais cínico ainda, sumindo._**

**_Kikyou observava toda a conversa escondida. Partiu._**

**_

* * *

_ **

...Vilarejo dos youkais lobos ... 

* * *

**_Já era noite. _**

**-Já vou dormir. – _Ayame entrou na caverna._**

**-Boa noite irmã!**

**_Madrugada. A youkai loba se levantou, estava estranha._**

**-Estou sozinha... Ele não esta aqui. – _sussurrou._**

**_A garota saiu e passou a caminha nos arredores dali._**

**-Oi lobinhos! – _Encontrara no caminho os lobos de Kouga. _**

**_Eles perceberam algo errado na garota... Não era Ayame. Começaram então avançar nela._**

**-Ora... –_ disse_ – NÃO ME ATRAPALHEM! – _gritou enfurecida, atacando os lobos... Estava impiedosa..._**

**_Ayame matou alguns lobos, feriu outros e se feriu também. Não tão gravemente, mais se feriu a ponto de uma pequena quantidade de sangue sair. Ela não sentia dor!_**

**_Kouga observava a lua ali perto, pensava em Ayame..._ "Aquela boba..." – _sorriu._**

**_De repente seu pensamento foi bloqueado pelo cheiro de sangue que sentiu_:**

**-Sangue... –_ falou consigo_ – os lobos... Ayame!**

**_O veloz youkai seguiu seu faro. Chegou ate o local e encontrou seus companheiros feridos e mortos:_**

**-Q-quem fez isso? – _estava escuro e ele não via muito bem... Olhava ao seu redor tentado encontrar pistas._**

**-Hug... – _Ayame, mesmo estando bem, fingia-se mal e ferida._**

**-Ayame! –_ Kouga correu até ela, abaixando-se._**

**-Kouga... – _sussurro a garota._**

**_Kouga sentia o cheiro do sangue da garota, porem, não podia ver se ela estava gravemente ferida ou não._**

**-IDIOTAA! – _Ayame o atacou certeiro. Kouga foi lançado longe._**

**-F-foi você! – _disse o lobo sentado no chão._**

**-Como você é esperto! E quem mais poderia ter sido?Hahahaha... - _debochava ela._**

**-P-Por quê? – _Kouga inconformado._**

**-Talvez porVingança!**

**-Se vingar de quem? Somos todos amigos! **

**-Por isso mesmo Kouga... **

**_Kouga não entendeu._**

**_Ela correu até ele, atacando novamente. Ele desviou. A garota não parava de atacar! Estava sem controle._**

-"**Os ataque dela estão muito poderosos!" – _pensava Kouga enquanto se esquivava mais e mais._**

**_Kagura observava escondida. (a Kagura tbem... adora bisbilhotar... hehehe)._**

**-Sabe como acabei com aqueles lobinhos? – _Ayame sorrindo malignamente_ – Eu os fiz sofrer... Sangraram até a morte... Hahahaha! – _disse a garota que estava sendo controlada. ( só q o Kouga não sabe disso ainda, viu?)_**

**_Kouga se enfurecia com aquelas palavras frias._**

**-Eles ganiram, choraram... Hahaha! – _continuava ela._**

**-SUA IDIOTA! –_ Kouga atacou Ayame a lançando contra uma árvore_. Ela caiu. – Porque fez isso? – _terminou falando com um olhar triste e desapontado..._**

**_Kouga se arrependera do que acabara de fazer e correu até onde Ayame estava caída. Ela olhou pra ele:_**

**-Kouga... Eu... Eu vou te...te...matar! – _exitava nas palavras_.**

**_Ayame se levantou dando um pulo e se afastando novamente de Kouga._**

-"**Os olhos dela... Ela disse aquelas coisas, mas, os olhos da Ayame, estavam tristes e arrependidos... Estavam banhados em lagrimas..." – _pensava Kouga enquanto observava a garota de longe._**

**_A garota estava muito ferida, mais não sentia dor, não se enfraquecia..._ **

**-Ayame, o que houve com você?Quem esta fazendo isso com você? – _Kouga preocupado._**

**-Estou ótima! Ninguém esta me controlando, eu tenho vontade própria! – _dizia isso com os olhos tristes e arrependidos._**

-"**Eu não posso atacá-la, essa não é ela... Ayame não faria mal nem a um inseto... Inseto... (" desde quando borboletas têm ferrão...?") – _pensava Kouga olhando pra Ayame rapidamente. Ela estava no chão, de joelhos, olhando para baixo e falando baixinho_:**

**-Eu não quero fazer isso... Não quero machucar mais ninguém... Não quero machucar o Kouga... Eu gosto muito dele, mesmo ela não gostando de mim da mesma forma... Pare! – _Ayame brigava com alguém dentro de si mesma._**

**-O que aconteceu com você hoje de manhã Ayame? – _gritou Kouga para ela que estava um pouco afastada._**

**_Ela olhou pra ele como se estivesse tentando dizer algo, e sem controle do próprio corpo atacou. Kouga desviou novamente_.**

**_Ayame caiu sobre seus joelhos novamente e ficou um tempo em silencio olhando pro chão. Respirava ofegante._**

**-Kouga...? – _disse ela levantando a cabeça._**

-"**Será que é mesmo ela?" – _pensou Kouga._**

**-M-minha mão Kouga... Dói... – _olhando para os olhos dele chorando, tentando demonstrara que já havia recobrado a consciência._**

**-Ayame... – _Kouga se aproximou._**

**-O ferrão... O ferrão... Preciso tirar o ferrão... – _a menina cortava desesperada a mão. O sangue escorria pouco e lento._**

**_Ayame sentou-se. Kouga ajoelhou-se a seu lado tomando a mão ferida da garota com as suas._**

**-Deixa que eu tire pra você... Assim, você vai se ferir ainda mais. – _Kouga retirava cuidadosamente o fragmento, guardando-o para si. Depois, com um pedaço de pano cobriu o ferimento da garota._**

**-Me desculpe... – _disse ela olhando ao redor, vendo tudo que havia feito. Ela se sentia mal, arrependida, principalmente porque havia ferido Kouga._**

**-Não era você... – _disse ele sentando-se na frente de Ayame, olhando praqueles olhos tristes_ – "você me paga... Narak!" – _pensou._**

**-Te machuquei muito? – _preocupada._**

**_Kouga a abraçou. Ela não entendeu._**

**-Por um momento, eu... Eu... Eu quis te matar... Se eu tivesse feito isso... – Kouga com um nó na garganta – Me desculpe por isso... – _terminou._**

**-Como você me disse... Não era eu... Você não teria me matado, e sim, me livrado de um sofrimento enorme! – _disse a garota com um sorriso discreto. Ele também sorriu. Nunca tinha reparado em Ayame assim, tão de perto. Estava encantado._**

**_Ela, envergonhada com o olhar intenso de Kouga, desviou o olhar._**

**-Ayame... – _Kouga._**

**-O que foi?**

**_Silencio._**

**-Eu... Eu...Queria te falar uma coisa. – _envergonhado._**

**_Ela olhou pra ele._**

**-Eu gosto de você...**

**-Eu sei, você é meu amigo. – _Ayame._**

**-Não é isso... Eu gosto de você como você gosta de mim... Nunca te disse por que não queria te envolver com Naraku, como aconteceu hoje. – _Kouga vermelho de vergonha._**

**-Eu já sabia! – _sorriu ela._**

**-O-o que? – 0.o ... - _Kouga parecia um pimentão e fazia cara de bobo._**

**-Uma noite peguei você sozinho, falando com a lua, e ouvi... Não te disse por que tive medo que você me evitasse mais do que já evita, estava esperando vc falar pra mim pessoalmetne ... – _disse ela olhando pra baixo._**

**_Ele estava envergonhadíssimo._**

**-Bom!– _disse ela se levantando_ – Já vou indo porque você vai querer brigar comigo... Eu não quero mais te causar problemas... Ah, não fica muito bravo comigo, ta?**

**-Não! – _Kouga segurou a mão dela e se levantou também._**

**-Não vai brigar?**

**-Não vá embora ainda. Eu não terminei... – _disse olhando nos olhos dela._**

**_Ele pousou sua mão no rosto de Ayame._**

**-Sua boba... – _disse ele sorrindo docemente._**

**-K-Kouga!**

**_Ele a trouxe para junto de seu corpo. Aproximou seu rosto com o dela. Olhou em seus olhos. Ela sorriu feliz. Ele finalmente a beijou._**

**_Depois, os dois se abraçaram._**

**-Sabe Kouga? – _disse Ayame olhando uma borboleta que passava._**

**-Hã?**

**-Acho que borboletas não têm ferrão...**

**_Kouga olhou para a borboleta que sumia no horizonte e sorriu, abraçando forte, como se quisesse proteger, Ayame._**

**_

* * *

_ **

... InuYasha e Kagome ...

* * *

**-Kagome... Onde você esta?**

**_Fazia algum tempo que InuYasha procurava Kagome desesperado. Estava muito frio, a neve não cessava em cair, estava difícil enxergar. O faro de InuYasha não conseguia encontrar Kagome._**

**_O hanyou avistou algo. Aproximou-se._**

**KAGOME! – _gritou ele vendo KAgome caída no chão, quase congelada._**

**_Ele a pegou em seu colo._**

**-Esta gelada... Preciso tirá-la do frio... Preciso aquecê-la, senão... –_dizia ele olhando para o rosto da garota que demonstrava dor._**

**-Inu... InuYasha... – _Kagome respirava com dificuldade, seus pulmões se congelavam aos poucos, ela tentava encontrar ar com a boca._**

**_O hanyou desesperado correu ate uma caverna. Lá, ele deitou a garota com cudado no chão, passou a mão carinhosamente sobre sua testa e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_**

**-Espere... Vou procurar galhos pra fazer uma fogueira... Vou te aquecer... – _disse isso e saiu rapidamente._**

**-InuYasha esta agitado... Será que o plano de Naraku esta dando certo? – _falava Kikyou consigo mesma enquanto observava InuYasha sumir na neve. _**

**_A sacerdotisa caminhou ate a caverna, entrando._**

**-Kagome... Ela pode ser boa, porem, só me atrapalha com o InuYasha... A vida dele me pertence, já devia ser minha há algum tempo, mais ela... – _falava baixinho._**

**_Kikyou pegou uma pequena faca.._. "Se eu acabar com ela talvez..." – _pensava. _**

**_Paralisou com a faca apontada para Agome, não queria fazer aquilo. Não ia fazer, ela não é má para chegar a esse ponto._**

**-O que esta fazendo! – _InuYasha segurava o punho de Kikyou._**

**-Não fiz mal algum á **ela

**_InuYasha a soltou._**

**-InuYasha – _disse a sacerdotisa se retirando_ – Naraku... Foi Naraku... – _terminou ela sumindo na névoa._**

**_InuYasha não se preocupou muito com as palavras e nem mesmo com Kikyou, estava preocupado demais pra isso... Preocupado com kagome._**

* * *

**Vilarejo dos Exterminadores ...**

* * *

**_Já era à tarde. A luz do sol refletiu nos olhos de Miroku. Despertou. Sentiu algo sobre seu peito. Tocou e sentiu a mão de Sango._ "Sango!" – _pensou carinhoso._**

**_Levantou-se, e pousou a mão da garota sobre o ventre dela. Observou-a._ "Esta ferida... O que fez por mim Sango!" - _pensava ele enquanto acariciava o rosto da garota. _**

**_Ela despertou. _**

**-Miroku? – _sorriu sentando-se._**

**-Você esta bem Sango? –_ preocupado_ – Não devia ter se arriscado tanto e...**

**-Isso não importa. Agora você esta bem! – _Sango interrompeu o monge com um abraço._**

**_Quando percebeu o q fez, o soltou e ficandoencabulada._**

-"**Sango... Por quantos perigos passo por mim? Quanto se preocupou..." – _pensava o monge._**

**Miroku sorriu da vergonha da garota. Olhou então para os olhos dela e aproximou-se. Ela seguiu olhar. Estavam face a face. "De agora em diante, vou me preocupar e amar a única pessoa que gosta de mim realmente, que se preocupa... que me ama: SANGO!" – _pensava Mirok._**

**-Posso? – _Miroku._**

**_Olharam-se. Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu. Beijaram-se. Depois, Sango o abraçou e debruçou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Dormiu. _**

**_Ele acariciou os cabelos da garota e sussurrou:_**

**-Sango, obrigado – _sorriu doce_ – Agora, cuidarei de você! – _terminou bjando a cabeça da garota._**

* * *

**... InuYasha Kagome...** **

* * *

**

_**InuYasha****prontamente armou uma fogueira e colocou Kagome próximo da mesma. Porem, a garota não esquentava. Continuava fria, sem cor e com respiração fraca e ofegante. Tinha ficado muito tempo exposta ao frio.**_

**_Para tentar aquece-la, InuYasha sentou-se encostado na parede da caverna, próximo à fogueira, envolvendo kagome em seus braços, tentando carinhosamente aqce-la._**

**-Inu... Yasha? –_ sussurrou Agome enquanto dormia protegida. InuYasha sorriu_. "Kagome!" – _pensava ele enquanto esquentava as mãos da garota com as suas. O hanyou também pegou no sono. _**

**_Passaram-se as horas..._**

**_Kagome desperta. Sorri, ao ver que InuYasha a protegeu esse tempo todo. Cuidadosa, ela sai dos braços de InuYasha sem acorda-lo. (eu sei q isso é difícil, já q ele ta sempre alerta, mas...). Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele._**

**_A garota, observava InuYasha dormindo. Seu coração desparara... Ela aproximou seu rosto ao dele. Estava admirada com a beleza do hanyou, o olhando tão de perto. Uma sensação estranha e ao mesmo tempo incrível!_**

**_De repente ela sente algo. InuYasha segurara sua mão. Havia acordado.Kagome paralisou ao ver os olhos do hanyou tão de perto._**

**Kagome... – _InuYasha sussurrou com o coração disparado. Ficaram ali, se olhando por um tempo, depois ele a beijou. Ficaram ali, abraçadinhos, ate que a neve e o frio sumiram. Narak, mais uma vez perdeu... Na verdade, ele ainda não descobriu que ninguém pode vencer do amor!_**

**FIM!**


End file.
